


You are Samus's First Date Ever!

by TheLetterA



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Embarrassed Clothed Female, Extreme Kissing, F/F, F/M, Gender Agnostic Self-Insert, Handholding, Kissing, Pure Love, Self-Insert, Vanilla, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLetterA/pseuds/TheLetterA
Summary: You finally worked up the courage to ask Samus out, and it turns out she's had a crush on you for ages!Watching a movie with Samus!Going on a little adventure with Samus!Smooching Samus!Eating cheesecake with Samus!Telling Samus you love her!Samus telling you she loves you!Making a baby with Samus!A bear with a gun!7 out of the 8 above things are in this story, along with endless self-indulgent paragraphs about how pretty Samus's hair is!Gender agnostic to the degree that magical yuri science baby-making technology probably exists in the future, so feel free to imagine yourself making out with Samus as a girl too! Or don't! Samus!!!
Relationships: Samus Aran/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	You are Samus's First Date Ever!

She didn't notice you until you'd walked right up to her. And when you tapped her on the shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her high heels.  
"A-Anon!"  
Standing in them, Samus is almost exactly your height, but watching her fidget with the straps of her purse and avoiding your gaze it somehow doesn't feel that way.  
In the light of the indoor sun, she looks absolutely radiant. Every artificial sunbeam fades through and shimmers across her silky blonde ponytail as it glides down her sleeveless blue turtleneck, trailing over the curve of her bosom and brushing the edge of her tight white skirt.  
"I almost didn't recognize you for a second."  
"Really? I-I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry?"  
Samus just hangs her head, her bangs falling over her face.

The truth is that the stylish, girl-in-love outfit that Samus is wearing now is the end result of a full week of constant worrying.  
It all began when you asked her out. She met your offer of lunch and a movie with the same stoic acceptance she always met the galaxy with. Inside, she was doing jumping jacks, and she spent a long time that evening hugging a pillow while furiously blushing.  
Samus had been raised by Chozo, training for revenge, thoughts of cute human boys her age quite literally worlds away. (Apart from one absolutely humiliating evening right before she turned 13 when Old Bird attempted to teach her The Birds and The Bees out of a dusty human anatomy textbook!) After that, she was in the Federation military, where any emotion that could jeopardize the mission was forbidden. That suited Samus just fine. She didn't like to feel. It reminded her of everything that she'd lost.  
It was only when she'd been sailing around as a bounty hunter for years, staring into the black endlessness outside the glass that she began to realized how she felt. She had killed the monster who killed her parents, and more Space Pirates than she could count. But no matter how many people she killed, she was still alone. She had trained herself to be a weapon, forged and reforged even on the DNA level until what had once been a normal girl was a knife hard enough and cold enough to survive. And when people looked at her, that was what they saw. They saw the knife. When Samus looked at herself in the mirror now, she just saw her mother's face staring back at her. There was a part of her that was still empty, something important that had been ripped out of her that awful day and never came back. There was another part, the knife, calloused and bruised, that hated the way she was felt. But deep down, when she was staring up at the ceiling and couldn't sleep, she...  
She just wanted to be hugged by someone.  
Nobody would, of course, and she would never ask. At least, that's what she thought. There wasn't an idiot in the universe suicidal enough to ask the blade that had slain three of the most powerful and darkest empires in the galaxy and been the instrument of genocide of two nightmares-become-species... out to lunch and a movie at the mall.  
But there was one idiot dumb enough. And it had to be you...  
You, the cashier with the fluffy hair Samus had subconsciously wanted to pet since she'd first walked into the diner. Your smile, that she denied was the reason she kept coming back. You, who Samus would catch herself staring at if she let her guard down for a second. The dope that the twenty-seven year-old world-destroying bounty hunter had accidentally developed a c-crush on, was the same absolute idiot who asked her out.  
Samus didn't sleep very well that night at all, but not for the usual reason. She was in a tizzy imagining what your hands would feel like as they held her tight, or what your lips would feel like pressed up against hers, or what she would look like in a while dress and her first name followed by your last-! Then, getting furious with herself for imagining that, blushing, and hugging her pillow tighter to her. Then it would start all over again.  
It wasn't until the next day that she began to panic.

Samus's methodical, calculating mind had turned to the subject of your first date. Neural networks forged from military textbooks and a decade of live fire experience were utilized to develop a strategy to make her your girlfriend. And they quickly realized that they didn't have a freakin' clue.  
Samus had never- wait, no, there was one time. A sweet young cadet from another unit, plump and girly, far more suited to marrying young and raising a family than the ravages of war, had offered to spend some time with Samus one quiet night at the base just talking and braiding each others hair. That was, until Samus gave her one look and all the color drained from her face. That had probably been her only chance.  
The truth was, Samus had no female skills whatsoever, apart from knowing how to wash her hair. She had no idea what the girl was supposed to wear on a first date. She didn't even know what was supposed to HAPPEN on the first date. Wait, was she supposed to... after the... there was no way!  
Samus steeled herself. There were still 168 hours until the event. She would fight an information war, and she would win. She scoured the hypernet for information, learning an embarrassing amount from teen magazines (through seven layers of encryption, so nobody could ever ever find out that Samus Aran had typed "is it normal to kiss on the first date" into a search engine at the age of 27). That lead her to romance holomovies as a resource to develop tactics from, which lead to her finding another floofy-haired actor who looked just like you. She lost 30 hours to marathoning their entire filmography. She was secretly very excited to find an unlisted film with them in it which also starred a blue-eyed, blonde-ponytailed human girl as the love interest. She was confused, then shocked as she slowly realized it was a holoporno. That didn't stop her from watching through to the credits, although it did keep her from getting any sleep that night.  
Make-up tutorials, fashion tutorials, a trip to a women's clothing store in disguise, then a second trip to a lingerie store as that was apparently very important. She bought a purse and realized she had nothing to put in it so she put in a gun, then decided that was probably worse than nothing and took it out. She bought a teddy bear and put that in so it wouldn't look empty. ("Sheriff Snuggles", "A loveable, huggable bedtime pardner who will keep your young 'un safe from any monsters under the bed!") She woke up one morning to find she had accidentally fallen asleep with the cuddly cowboy in her arms and whipped him across the room at a speed that would get her into the MLB, then, after checking to make sure that no one was watching, apologized to the bear. Then she realized it was the morning of the date and she still didn't have a plan.  
A process that could be accurately described as halfway between rummaging and ransacking produced her current outfit. She found the turtleneck comforting on a conceptual level because it hid her taut, athletic stomach that she was very concerned about. The skirt was the obvious choice to go with it, but she spent at least an hour in front of the mirror worrying that it made her butt look big, which it did. Her bra and panties underneath were the same color as her Zero Suit out of a strange sense of obligation that Samus found difficult to place. By the time she'd returned Sheriff Snuggles to her clutch she realized that she had been reading the analog dial on her stylish gold wristwatch wrong and was well on track to be late.  
After breaking several traffic laws, she arrived early, and noticed in her reflection in a store window that she had completely forgotten to put on her make-up. She bought electric blue lipstick and eyeshadow at Black Friday speed and applied it in the ladies room. It brought out her eyes, and made her look gorgeous and confident in a totally different way than she normally did, but after another sixty seconds of staring and worrying she convinced herself that she looked like a little girl trying on her mother's make-up. After several more minutes of high-speed frantic fretting, she hedged and took it all off, stomping over by the indoor sun completely convinced that she looked horrible.

You, of course, don't know any of this. You just see Samus with her bangs hanging over her face, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world to brush them aside so you can see her ocean-blue eyes. They look up at you, just a little bit moist, the skin that felt your touch tingling softly.  
"Wow. You look crazy beautiful today. Uh, I mean, you always look crazy beautiful Samus, but today it's like, insane asylum!"  
Like I said, you're an idiot.  
You hear a quiet sound, kind of like a snkt, and then you realize that it's Samus sniggering. Then she bursts out laughing, which is something you've never seen before.  
"Wow Samus, I didn't know you giggled!"  
"I do not giggle." said Samus, giggling.  
"It's just so good to see you smile. This whole week I've been thinking that you were just humoring me or going to beat the devil out of me as soon as I showed up."  
Samus crossed her arms. "Do I look like the kind of person who humors anybody?" The way she crossed them made her boobs jiggle up a little.  
"No, but I'm still a little worried about getting jumped."  
She pokes your arm with her fist jokingly, and says, "We'll see." positively beaming at you.  
"The movie is going to start pretty soon. We should head over early so we can get a good seat."  
Samus's whole body tenses upon hearing this, except for her hand.  
"Samus?"  
Her long, slender fingers are fidgeting with each other, while the alabaster skin of her face flushes. "W-What? Oh, yeah. We should... go."  
Without thinking, you close your hand around hers. Samus gasps.  
Soft.  
Your mind blanks out, blue screens, and restarts. The only thing you can think about is how incredibly soft Samus's hand is. It's smaller than yours, and smooth like vanilla ice cream if ice cream was warm and wonderful and perfect. You find yourself toying with it, tracing the love line of her palm and gently rubbing the webbing between her fingers. Samus, for her part, looks like a person who's about to die from embarrassment and happiness at the same time.  
Lacking a means to defuse the awkward situation, you start walking and Samus falls into pace beside you, leaning on her military drilling to go forward while she can't concentrate on anything but how good it feels to have her hand held by you. Her heels, however, are affecting her, and her booty is swinging from side to side. As soon as you've noticed that, you can't ignore the way her breasts are bouncing underneath her sweater.  
You realize Samus has noticed you staring, and is beet red.  
"I, I'm sorry, I mean, I was..."  
"It's fine. You, you can look if you want." You feel bad, but can't stop yourself from sneaking a plurality of peeks on the way there.  
At first, Samus is constantly looking over her shoulder, a fusion of the well-developed paranoia that has saved her life dozens of times and acute embarrassment at the idea of anybody seeing Samus Aran, prettied up for a date and head over heels from hand holding. But as you start pointing out stuff in the store windows and talking about it she recovers to "blushing maiden" levels.  
Between the small talk and not wanting the sensation of holding Samus's hand to end, you actually end up almost late to the holocinema despite starting early. You skip the micropop and head straight to your showing, arriving just in time. But you also realize...  
"Huh."  
The entire place is empty.  
It's not surprising, really. Who goes out to the holotheater when you can watch everything at home and the hypernet's more fun anyway. You don't care, really, you're just looking forward to two and a half hours of sitting next to Samus.  
"Have you ever sat in the front row?"  
"Not since I was a little girl. I don't go out to movies much."  
"Let's do it! It'll be like an adventure!"  
"An adventure?"  
"Sure!" You run down to the front row, running on the tops of the chairs like an action hero! In the dying light of the last trailer, you probably look pretty cool, until you collapse on the landing.  
Samus just click clacks her way down the aisle, giggling. You both realize at the same time.  
"Ah..."  
All the chairs in the front row are double-wide sofas, designed for couples (and the obese.) If you sit down here, there won't be a little divider between you and her!  
"Should we..."  
"It's fine." Samus sits down briskly, desperately trying to convince herself a galaxy-hardened super warrior is not scared of a sofa. Of course, you sit down too.  
The movie is Samus's favorite genre, action, but it's got a pretty strong romantic subplot too. Fifteen minutes in, you lie in wait for the establishing shot, then make your move, reaching your arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close to you. It's hardly unusual to be afraid when performing this technique during the first date, but you have very good reason to be scared as you've seen Samus hospitalize people for less at the restaurant. Samus, however, simply looks away from you, mewls softly, and snuggles up into your embrace.  
You have some difficulty following the holomovie's plot with the distracting sensation of Samus's breast pressing up against you. Samus, for her part, is focusing on taking big gulpfuls of your scent as she buries her face into your shoulder. Samus smells like vanilla. It's intoxicating, and after having your head filled with it for an hour it's starting to have an effect on you.  
"Samus?"  
"Mmm?"  
"You know, earlier, when I said you were beautiful?"  
"M, mmm."  
"I really meant it. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're the most beautiful THING I've ever seen."  
Samus buries her head in your shoulder further so you can't see her face.  
You pull her back and brush her hair out of her eyes again.  
"I love you."  
"W-WHAT!?"  
"I said I love you." and you kiss her.

Samus is thinking,  
"What's going on!? We're not supposed to be kissing until the end of the first date at the earliest!"

You're thinking,  
"Wow. I'm a fucking idiot."

But in reality neither of you are really thinking at all. You're lost in the sensation of lip on lip, of being connected to each other. Samus's bangs tickle your face as she breathes into your mouth, vanilla-scented CO² making your mind heady, but not as much as the overdose of Samus's two thick, soft, pink lips on yours. A love song starts playing in your head and you vaguely comprehend that it's actually coming from the speakers. Someone's leg kicks over Samus's purse and a teddy bear falls out but neither of you care. Eventually you run out of breath, but Samus can hold hers longer and won't let go of you, and it's only because every muscle in her body has gone weak that you can pull her off of you.  
You pant for breath as Samus just stares up at you dreamily.  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Samus?"  
Samus doesn't say anything. She just kisses you again.

That was Samus's first kiss, but by the time the movie is over she's up in the triple digits. When the credits are rolling she's sitting in your lap, her tongue dedicated to tasting every last corner of your mouth while her hands practically molest your hair. She vaguely realizes the holomovie has ended and untangles herself from you.  
"That was the best movie ever!"  
"It was... pretty intense."  
She bends down and returns Sheriff Snuggles to her purse, her eyes daring you to say anything. You're just trying to figure out if you came in your pants at at any point during the last two hours, and from the look of the wet stain on your knee you might not be the only one.  
You and Samus walk out of the theater, this time with your hand on her hip.  
"Umm, Anon..."  
"Thank you, by the way."  
"You're welcome. No, wait, I mean... about the whole, 'girlfriend' thing..."  
"Oh, sorry about that."  
"No, it's fine, it's just... I don't know if I'm ready to be a girlfriend yet. This is all so new to me, and I don't know how I feel, or how I'm supposed to feel... but we should definitely do this again."  
"Don't sweat it. Let's go eat something unhealthy and play footsie."  
"What's footsie?"  
"I'll show you."  
Samus steps out of your arms as you leave the empty room, the idea of anyone seeing her fawning over you still world-ending.  
The projectionist offers you a sick high five on the way out, which you return on the principle that you can not leave a bro hangin'.  
"How was it?"  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying too much attention to the movie."  
"Not the flick, you guys! You were ace!"  
Samus freezes on the spot. "You... saw... us?"  
"Best thing to happen on my shift since free donut week."  
Samus dies slightly inside as she comprehends that seventy-five minutes of her moaning your name and tonguefucking your throat have not gone unwitnessed. She reflexively covers her breasts and pussy over her clothes. You comfort her as tears well up in her eyes, not quite breaking loose, and slowly lead her away before some unlucky paramedic has to figure out the first aid for literally dying from embarrassment.  
The holoprojectionist shoots you a thumbs up as you head out, which you return on the principle that he helped you see the actual cutest thing ever.

Time and cheesecake heal all wounds, and Samus is begrudgingly allowing you to teach her footsie under the table. She's a natural.  
"I am so embarrassed. We are never going on a date outside ever again."  
You take Samus's ultra-deluxe-soft hands in yours, and stare into just-barely reddened eyes. "You are absolutely right, that is a genius idea and we should 100% have all our future dates be indoors."  
Samus kicks you under the table, but you know she doesn't mean it because all the bones in your leg aren't shattered.

\--Two Years Later--  
Sheriff Snuggles moseys uncertainly around the bedroom, his cotton six-shooter held firmly in paw. The missus had been absent for almost a week, which wasn't too unusual, but he heard that she had been in the hospital recently and that didn't sit right with his ursine cowpoke know-how.  
The door opens, and Snuggles goes stiff. Or rather, he goes soft.  
A hand reaches down and picks him up, then takes him to another room and puts him behind bars. "Perfect."  
How could this be!?  
The Sheriff himself, locked up in county jail like some bandito!?  
Snuggles stews in his rage adorably until a few days later, when the prison gets another inmate. It's swaddled in a blanket.  
Sheriff Snuggles waits until everyone else has gone, then cautiously moseys towards the crook. It's sucking on its thumb, and looks a little bit like the missus.  
Snuggles gives the baby a hug, getting slightly drooled upon.  
"This town is big enough for the two of us."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first formal attempt to write about the best fetish in existence, embarrassed clothed female (ECF)!  
> There's nothing cuter or sexier or more wonderful than girls being embarrassed out of their minds in normal situations!  
> Also Samus!  
> Samus is cute! Samus is so friggin cute! She is the cutest and the most penisable and her voice in Project M sounds like an ice cube dropped down the back of your shirt!
> 
> If you found this story because you were looking for pure love Samus smut I highly recommend Sumiyao's Samus image set, which you can find on the panda or booru of your choice. It's all about inseminating Samus and she looks adorable the whole way through!  
> Also, play AM2R if you haven't already! It's an awesome new 2D Metroid game and it's free!


End file.
